The Classic Tale: Mad Love
by LittleSinxo
Summary: A re-telling of Harley Quinn and The Joker. Set in the Nolan-verse with a hint of comic book for an old school feel. Rated M for language and adult themes in the later chapters.
1. Here's to your new career, girly

**Hey guys! So I'm taking a break from my other story, I've kind of fallen out of it for right now, but I promise I'll get back on it!**

**Here your going to see my other style of writing. It's going to be darker and more serious.**

**I've wanted to write this story for so long, so now why not! Haha :D**

**This is set in the Nolan-verse of batman with a hint of the comic book and animated series.**

**This story is going to be mature, for the obvious reason. **

**So please make sure you know this before you start reading.**

**So hope you all enjoy! R+R and so on.**

**3 Much,**

**Clairemarie**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHIT!" Harleen exclaimed to herself as she stubbed her red painted toe nail on the side of her bed. It was her first day at her new job, and she was late. She hopped from her bed to her closet. "God, of course I'm late. The most important thing in my life, and I'm late!" She mumbled to herself. She reached into her closet and pulled out a simple white button down blouse, and a high waisted black pencil skirt, and put it on. She fell to her knees and searched for her red pumps."AH! Gotcha!" She grabbed both her shoes and ran out of her apartment. Harleen bounced down her stairs to the front door. "Where are you going in such a rush Harleen?" , the elder land-lady,asked. Harleen rushed passed her. "Work! Tell your granddaughter I say hello!" kept rambling on about how the repairman was going to come fix their water pipes, and what not. But Harleen wasn't interested. All she wanted to do was get to the Asylum,and fast.

Harleen pulled into a spot in the last row of the parking lot,sighed to herself,grabbed all of her things then bounced out of her car. Her heals clicked loudly as she ran to the doors of the Asylum. The guard stationed at the front of the building watched her run. Out of breath, Harleen reached the doors. "Can I see your sign in pass?" the guard asked. He was medium build with handsome features. Harleen smiled and fixed her skirt. "I have it in here somewhere..." She said rummaging through her bag. Finally her fingers reached a small square of plastic and pulled it out. "Here, sorry." The guard smiled at her and looked at her pass. ", seems you don't have a picture on here." The guard said turning the pass over. "I know, I know. It's my first day and they haven't given be a proper pass yet, I'm already running late and is going to be fuming..." The guard held up his hand. "It's alright . Just make sure you have a qualified pass for tomorrow." The guard smiled. Harleen sighed in relief. "Thank you so much..." She read his name badge. "...Sam." Sam smiled. "Have a nice day." He opened the door to let her in. She rushed past him and into the front office and the Head nurses station. Harleen ran up to the counter. "Ms. Joan Leland, please." She asked the huge nurse behind the glass. "One moment." She heard come out of the woman, a voice that you knew had many years of cigarettes and booze behind it. "Name?" The woman asked, not looking up from her paper. "Uh, Quinzel, Harleen Quinzel." The woman looked up with her eyes, not moving her head. "Harleen? You don't check in with me...you just walk in." Harleen's mouth fell agape. "Your serious?" She got a _Mmmhumm _and a point to the right with a beefy finger. Harleen sighed and ran over to where the beastly nurse pointed. She ran toward the door that said **Dr. Joan** **Leland **and knocked. "Come in!" She heard from the other side of the door. Harleen cracked the door a bit. "..." She said in a very small voice.

The woman looked up and instantly got a smile on her face. "OH! I thought you might have gotten lost!" exclaimed getting up from her desk. "I'm so sorry I'm late Doctor, it will never happen again." Harleen said looking at the floor. "Oh hush now. All interns get confused on their first day." Harleen let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for understanding, everything was just going wrong for me this morning..." put up a hand. "No worries! Please, let me show you to your office." She motioned for Harleen to go out the door. She did as she was instructed. She was led down a long hallway, till they got to a door marked **Harleen Quinzel:Intern**. "Well home sweet home!" said pointing to the door. Harleen flashed a smile. But inside she was growling. _Of corse it says Intern, it couldn't just have my name, eh? _"Well, get yourself settled and Barbara will be around to show you your patience." Harleen shook her head yes. patted her shoulder and walked away. Harleen watched her walk down the hall to her big office. Harleen rolled her eyes toward her office door, she put her hand on the knob and sighed. _Here's to your new career, girly. _


	2. Who is he?

**I hope you all like my new story!**

**I promise it'll get more intense.**

**R&R :)**

**Clairemarie**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harleen opened the door to her office, or box, whichever fit better. She rolled her eyes. _Great I get the janitors closet to work in..._After a little while of settling in, Harleen heard a slight knock on the door and saw it open a little. "..." Harleen looked up from her desk, which now held a small lamp and a note pad. "Come in!" She said cheerfully, getting bored of just sitting around. The Nurse named Barbara walked in wearing pink scrubs. She was a middle aged woman with short brown curly hair. She had a pleasant smile on her lightly freckled face. Harleen stood as she came in and outstretched her hand. "Nice to meet you. You must be Barbara. Your going to show me my patience?" Barbara smiled and reciprocated her hand shake. "I sure will ." She held a metal clip board, which she flipped open. "You have two patience right now. One was admitted for attempted suicide and the other is schizophrenic." Harleen shook her head. "That's it?" She asked puzzled. "Yes. They always start the Interns off easy, no matter their area of study." Harleen was disappointed. "I guess the schizophrenic will be good for now." She put a small smile on her face. It wasn't Barbara's fault. "Believe me, with the people in here, you'll be happy you got these two." "I guess so." Harleen replied getting anxious to meet her new patience. "Okay, the first is male. His name is Elliot Baker, 20. He tried to hang himself after his girlfriend had cheated on him. And the other is a woman named Jessica Loam. She is just a classic schizophrenic, except she will not take any medicines prescribed to her, and some of her personalities are harmful." Barbara handed her both of their folders and motioned her to follow out the door.

Harleen did as instructed and followed Barbara into the wing in which her first patient was in. "In our case, we section off Arkham by gender. The men are on the West wing, where we are going now. The woman are on the East. The South is where activities, meals, and the showers are held. And the North is all the offices and front door are held. It's fairly easy to get used to after a while. Now..." Barbara started as they were walking toward the West wing. It was so quiet in the halls,that you could hear the squeak and click of their shoes on the pea colored tile floor."...Elliot is usually very easy to get along with, he manages alright. Sometimes, though, he can have a bad day where he lashes out at everyone and only responds to the older female nurses, like myself. He says they remind him of his mother. He is actually a very nice boy. Sad story though..." As Barbara continued to tell his story they walked through the electronic doors, which were opened only by their Sign in Passes. All patience had a ankle bracelet that did not allow them to walk out of each wing without an override by a staff member. Harleen wasn't listening to Barbara, she was to curious, looking into each cell. Each person that was in Arkham had been dubbed with a mental illness by the Gotham Judicial System, this only happens after they do something illegal and then are committed. This made things a bit more interesting to Harleen. _Something set all of these people off._She thought to herself. Each cell had four grey walls, but the one facing into the hall had a half glass pane so the Doctors and Nurses can watch the patience at all times. "...It's sad really, but it was illegal so, that's why poor Elliot is in here." Barbara finished looking over to Harleen who was obviously more interested at looking around. "Curious?" Barbara asked with a smile on her face. Harleen's head snapped back to Barbara. "Oh yes! I wish I could talk to each one." She said in a wandering tone. "Well..."Barbara started. "...maybe if your here long enough you just might."

They came up to a cell, holding a young looking man sitting at the edge of his bed drawing with a dull piece of crayon and loose paper. Barbara pressed the little red button on the white intercom that let you talk to the patience without having to open the doors. "Elliot, we have the new psychiatrist here that I told you about." Barbara said in an comforting motherly voice. Elliot's head turned to the glass. He smiled, waved and held up a finger, signaling 'one minute'. Harleen watched him as he neatly put his papers into order and place them onto his bed. He held up the crayon to Barbara, showing her that he was setting it down with his papers. Harleen watched Barbara nod."Patience aren't allowed to have anything on them when they go into their sessions." Barbara explained to Harleen. Elliot walked to the door and lifted up his grey scrub looking clothes revealing a bare stomach, he turned around to show a bare back. He then shook out his pants and jumped up and down. Harleen watched confused. "What...is he doing?" Barbara let out a small laugh. "He's showing he has nothing hidden on his person." Harleen let out a small laugh at the sight. "He's been here a while, hasn't he?" Barbara nodded yes. Elliot gave Barbara a thumbs up. With this she swiped her pass in the lock. The door buzzed signaling it being unlocked. "Your just going to believe him?!" Harleen exclaimed. "Like I said, Elliot is a good kid."

Elliot reached and turned the handle of his cell door. Harleen stepped back as he came out. "Hey-ya Barb!" Elliot said stepping to the side of her. Barbara patted his shoulder and motioned toward Harleen. "This is going to be your new Physiatrist, Elliot." Elliot quickly outstretched his hand. "Elliot Baker, and you are?" Harleen slowly reciprocated his shake. "Doctor Quinzel." Harleen said looking at the boy. He had piercing blue eyes and light brown hair that came a bit passed his eyes. _At least he'll be easy to look at..._Harleen thought. In her head she slapped herself for thinking so un-professionally. "Well it's a pleasure . It will be fun to talk to someone other than . She can really get a bit stuffy." "Watch it Elliot, the cameras are rolling." Barbara said pointing to a black orb in the ceiling. "Oh yes...the eyes in the sky got hearing now..." Harleen let out a little laugh. She hoped he was always this pleasant.

Elliot then lost his happy smile and sighed. "Oh great, here comes the clown now..." Harleen furrowed her bow. "Who?" She asked turning her head to a giant male nurse leading a man in handcuffs down the white hallway. "You don't know him?" Barbara asked shocked. Harleen shook her head no. "Well...it's probably because he's not wearing his makeup." Harleen still was confused. She truly had no idea who he was. She had left Gotham a few years back after she graduated Collage and had recently moved back for her internship. Barbara instinctively put her arm around Elliot to refrain him from moving. "OH COME ON BERNIE!" She heard the man in cuffs yell to the giant male nurse. "I just wanna...run around a little!" The man in cuffs said trying to break free from Bernie's death grip. "God, if you weren't so damned gigantic..." He didn't finish his sentence but continued to wriggle, then he let out a sigh and gave up. Bernie led him down the hallway to the cell across from Elliot. Harleen just stared. He was quite a handsome man, tall and had greenish blond hair. Except, Harleen noticed something she hadn't from far away, massive scars. Scars leading from the corners of his mouth to mid cheek. Harleen's eyes widened. Bernie pushed the reluctant man to the cell. "Hold still!" Bernie demanded. The man rolled his eyes and hung his head down. Bernie swiped his pass on the mans lock. "Okay, dinner will be in two hours. I will get you again then. Be ready!" Bernie said pushing the man into the cell and locked the door. The man rushed to his intercom inside his cell. "But! But Bernie! Hey! HEY!" Bernie was trying to ignore him, but grudgingly turned toward the man again. "WHAT?!" The man smiled, making his scars bunch more. "But I don't have a clock!" The man said obviously trying to erk him. Bernie grumbled, turned and walked down the hallway.

The man let his finger off the button. Harleen could see him laughing to himself and shaking his head. Harleen swallowed loudly trying to get saliva back into her dry mouth. "Who... is he?"

Elliot crossed his arms. "The Joker." He said through clenched teeth.


	3. Don't Get Mixed Up With Him

_AN: Hey guys!! Thank you sooooo much for being patient with me. I've found a way to update WAY more often!! I know, I'm pumped too. So just wanted to say thanks again. And please keep reading and review if you'd like. :D I would really appreciate it!! _

_--Clairemaire_

* * *

It was nearing the end of Elliot's session with me. My note pad was almost full of notes. I had to admit though, there were a bunch of scribbles, too. It's not that I wasn't listening to him, just at times he tended to ramble. "...And that was the last time I thought of school as something mandatory." Elliot expressed, for the third time. I just nodded in thought. I tried to listen, but I couldn't get that man out of my head. The obnoxious one with the scars. _He__ seemed like someone I should talk to. __He__ seemed more interesting than poor Elliot's depression problems._ _I am a good Doctor, damn-it. I shouldn't have to put up with this. _

I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head, and look interested in Elliot. I studied his actions. He seemed content on sitting for long periods of time. Only once and a while shifting his weight from one tapping leg to the other. He tended to fiddle with his hair,moving the curly brown fluff out of his eyes periodically. I looked down at my watch, thank goodness the session was up. "Um, Elliot, looks like time is up for today." I said with a pleasant smile on my face. He seemed to be disappointed. I gathered what papers I had and stood up.

Elliot was still sitting in the metal chair. I turned to face him. "You coming?" I asked a bit annoyed. I wanted to get back to his cell to see the other man. I needed to talk to _him_. Elliot sighed and slumped his head.

"Do you promise your coming back tomorrow?" He said staring at the floor. "Elliot, of corse I'm coming back tomorrow. It's my job." I said just wanting to leave. "But...if it wasn't your job...would you still want to talk to me...like if I wasn't locked up in here?" He said looking up at me with his piercing blue eyes.

I sighed. _Great. My first patient has a crush on me. _"Elliot, now you know thats inappropriate." He stood up at that and straightened himself out. "I'm sorry, really I am. It's just I've been in here so long, having to talk to old ladies who don't know me at all. It's just such a nice change of...senary..." _Hmm... this is more interesting than what he was talking about earlier. _"So you feel stuck in here?" I asked probing to get more. Elliot threw his hands up in frustration. "OF CORSE I DO! How can I feel like I belong here? I just fucked up once in my life and now I'm stuck in this crazy house. I mean I have to put up with schizos and child rapists! And don't even get me started on the fuck that lives across from me." He was talking about the man with the scars. Now I was interested.

Elliot seemed the most animated right now than he has in the whole session. "What's wrong with him?" I asked genuinely interested. I needed to know more about _him_. "You really don't know him, do you?" I shook my head no and sat back down in my chair. I felt like this might take a while. And right now, I had all the time in the world.

"God , you must have been living under a rock. _That's_ the Joker." The name seemed familiar, like I've seen it on headlines before.

Elliot was pacing now, running a tanned hand though his hair once in a while. He seemed quite perturbed by this man. I wanted to know why. "He...or should I say IT, has committed the most crimes in the past month than any drug lord or mob man had in a year. He kills innocent people, he blows up hospitals, and most of all, he doesn't care in the least!" Elliot spurted out, obviously irritated. "Well,Elliot.." I started. "...You seem to be getting too worked up over this issue and I think it's something that we need to touch base on tomorrow." Elliot scoffed at my remark with a flick of his wrist. "I don't give shit about it. He can suck it." Elliot said marching past me toward the door. He pounded on the metal door and the guard from the other side unlocked it to let him out.

Before leaving Elliot turned toward me. "Don't get mixed up with him. Your going to want to, but I'm warning you." He said with a point of his finger. My back straightened and I nodded.

---------------------

After the explosion of Elliot's rants, I made my way back to my broom closet. I moseyed down the North Wing reluctantly. I wanted to go back to The West. _Maybe I can "check" up on Elliot later. _I thought.

I got to my box and sat down, sighing. I had 2 hours until I had to go talk to the schizophrenic. My chair was quite comfy considering how cheap everything else was in my broom closet. I rested my head on my hand while I started doodling on my note pad. I felt my eyes grow heavy as the minutes passed. I tried to fight the on-coming sleep but my eyes fought back with my brain. I tired to keep doodling to keep my self awake, but my head slowly grew heavier in my hand as I slowly slipped into sleep.

The massive nurse at the front desk got a call over her Walkie-Talkie that a woman in The South had just tried to stab another patient with a tooth brush. So she pounced out of her chair and ran up to 's door. "Doctuh'! I'm cwalled outta duh front. I gotta run to Duh South to break up somethin'. 'Nd Missy ain't here to covuh', I juss wan'ed ta' let yah' know."

looked up from her paper work. "Thank you Betsy. Today has been slow. I don't think there will be many visitors. I'll just let Sam know to not let anyone except personal into the building." Betsy shook her massive head and left, slamming the door behind her.

The slamming door shook Harleen awake. She sat straight up, forgetting about her surroundings, and screamed a little. Then quickly stifled herself with her hands slapping over her mouth. Harleen let out a big sigh and slid back down in her comfy chair. She slid her white sleeve up revealing her watch which read 2:45. Harleen rolled her eyes. _Of course I only have 15 minutes to get to my next patient. _She let out another sigh as she pushed herself up out of her chair and walked out into the hallway.

She walked past 's office but was stopped by a call of her name. "Oh! Harleen, please come in for a second." Harleen begrudgingly turned on her heal to stick her head into the office. "Well, actually Doctor I'm going to be late for my patient if I don't get going over to The East..." Harleen said pointing out the door with her thumb. held up a hand. "Who was your patient for this afternoon?" Harleen looked down at the folder he had tucked under her arm. "Ah, Loam, Jessica Loam." shook her head. "She was stabbed a little while ago, she'll be in the infirmary for the rest of the day, I can presume."

Harleen's shoulders slumped and she cocked her head to look out the door with a sigh. She started to go out the door when called again. Harleen rolled her eyes and turned back into the office. "ALSO! Could you let Sam know that visitors will not be allowed in the rest of the day. And only officials with Sign In Passes will be allowed in." Harleen shook her head and turned out. She mumbled to herself as she made her way over the front door. _Making me her lap dog...what am I...doing errands for ... _

She made it over to the big doors leading outside and pushed. They didn't budge and a computer voice sounded over the speaker. "Sign In Pass required for access to outside. Please swipe and try again." The woman computer voice politely stated. Harleen was utterly annoyed with this voice. It seemed so cheery, and horrible at the same time. She dug into her front pocket and seized the plastic square to swipe. After the swipe a green light blinked and the voice came over again. "Doctor Harleen Quinzel. Outside access permitted at 2:54 pm. Thank you!" Harleen scowled up at the speaker. "Welcome!" She said barging past the doors to the big metal ones leading to the outside.

The heavy metal doors were giving Harleen a bit of trouble, trying to open them was a whole other story. After several attempts on pushing on the door to open, it quietly swung back at her. "UGH!" Harleen exclaimed. "Uh..." Harleen heard the voice on the other side. "It's a pull from the inside, Miss."

Sam's big body came into Harleen's view. He was chuckling as he eyed the now pissed off Doctor. "Ah, . Having not such a good first day?" Sam said raising an eye brow. "No, not really." Harleen said crossing her arms and leaning up against the door frame while Sam held the door open with ease. "Anyway, sent me out here to tell you..." Harleen started but Sam cut her off. "Yeah, no visitors. I got it over the radio." He said tapping on the Walkie-Talkie strapped to his hip.

Harleen rolled her eyes. "Of course you did." She said letting out a big sigh. Sam chuckled again. "Well, , things will get smoother I promise." Sam said with a big grin. Harleen rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, I suppose." She said turning to go back inside. "But.." Sam started. "If you're not busy after you get off, maybe...I don't know..."

Sam looked down at the ground, fiddling with his shoe. Harleen couldn't help but smile. _At least I'll get a good date out of this insanity. _"Sam? Are you asking me out?" Harleen said cocking her head down to get him to look at her. He was taller than her so this wasn't hard to do. "Uh... I guess I am." He said smiling again. She noticed how green his eyes were, and how his black hair was nicely tucked back into his hat. Harleen smiled. "Of course. Where do you want to meet?" Harleen said still slanted against the door frame. "Well, Todd's on 51st is easy to get to." Harleen shook her head. "Yeah, I remember how to get there. I got to get back or they'll think you captured me." Harleen said in a joking tone poking him slightly in the stomach. Sam automatically squared his shoulders and held the door wide open for her to get back in. "I'll see you at 8ish." Harleen said before turning to go back into Arkham.

----------------------------------

Walking in Arkham wasn't the most exciting thing ever. Hearing the muffled screams from locked up patients, and the squeaks of the orderlies white sneakers rushing around, were white noise by 3 PM. Harleen slowly made her way over to The West to go check up on Elliot. Or that's what she told herself.

Once she got to the place to slide her Sign In Pass, this went so much more easier than trying to get outside. No cheery computer voices, just a simple green light and a buzz let her right in. She was still a bit edgy from the earlier confrontations, but that was slowly fading out of her.

She made her way down the long hallway to Elliot's room, all to cautious of her surroundings. The room was dark which confused Harleen. She carefully cupped her hands and tried to peer inside.

"Hey Sugar, He's not in there." She jumped at the raspy voice, coming from behind her. She made a complete spin on her heals and almost fell, but she caught herself. "Uh, excuse me. What did you just call me?" She asked perturbed, trying to fix her jacket.

She was now face to face with the Man. Of corse he was on the other side of the glass but nobody else was in the long, silent hallway so it seemed so intimate. The man shrugged and held his finger over the button. "Nothin'. Just what _are _you doing Doctor? _Hmm_?" The man said cocking his head to the side squinting his eyes at her. She felt a cold chill run slowly down her spine as she tried to square herself. "That's none of your business...um..." Harleen tried to remember his name but she was at a loss. The man was no help, he just continued to stare at her with his eyebrows raised. Harleen looked away then back up to meet his gaze. He slowly pushed the red button. "You don't know me?" He said in that deep, raspy voice, unlike any other voice she's heard before.

Harleen shifted her weight from one leg to the other, uncomfortably. "No..." She said quietly still holding his gaze. She couldn't look away even if she wanted to. He seemed to content with silence, which Harleen was not.

The man let out a small chuckle. "You can call me Sexy, Baby, Sweet Thing, anything of that sort." He said with the corners of his mouth twitching up. Harleen rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, thank you." She said turning to leave. "You'll be back, Sugar!" He said. Harleen spun on her heel, went right over to his glass, held up a finger and poked the glass. "YOU, call me . Do you got it?" She said staring straight at him this time. The Man smiled and laughed. "What ever you say Sug...eh Doc."

Harleen let out a frustrated sigh and marched away. She could hear the man let out a long, loud laugh behind her.


	4. His Chocolate Browns In My Sky Blues

_AN: See! Making up for the lack of updates!! _

_love much, Clairemarie_

* * *

I scooted into my apartment around 6:45. Thankfully there wasn't much traffic getting home so I could actually get ready for my date like a normal person.

I was in dire need of a shower. I felt like I just had to wash myself from Arkham, especially after talking to The Dick across from Elliot. I couldn't get him out of my brain. The way he made me feel so exposed with his stare, his careless tongue. He made me feel so frustrated and confused at the same time. He was annoying, and wrong, I was NOT coming back to see him. And if he thinks otherwise, he's quite mistaken.

I pulled my long blonde hair out of the tight coiled bun on the back of my head, and let it fall on my back. I trotted into my bathroom to turn on the water in my shower. The steam from the hot water instantaneously filled the little bathroom. It felt great to be back into my little home. It was clearly nothing special, but it was all mine. I shrugged out of my skirt and blouse then stepped into the shower. The hot water trickled on top of my head and down my back. It felt so good, the heat slowly massaging the tight muscles in my neck and upper back.

After finishing up in the shower I walked out into my bedroom. The cold breeze hit me so I tried to find clothes fast. Hugging the towel against myself, I rummaged through my closet. I found a pair of nice black dress pants and a white button up. I shrugged as I looked into the closet again. _All of my clothes look exactly the same. Work and play clothes, identical. _I shook out of my thoughts with a sigh. _Not like I'm trying to impress anyone. Black and white are always nice, for every occasion._ I tried to convince myself.

My hair air dried itself into little waves that hung loosely down my back. I applied some mascara, that was all I really used anyway. There was no need to wear any other makeup, not like I had any to apply even if I wanted to. Except for a little red lipstick that sat on my dresser, collecting dust. I eyed the little black container before I walked over to it. I picked up the smooth lipstick and opened it, twisting it so it would show. The bright red lipstick shone out of the little black container. I looked at it for a minute then sighed closing it. _Why did I even bother buying it if I'm never going to wear it? _Dropping the lipstick back in the same place where it sat earlier I walked into my living room, tying up my hair into a bun as I went.

The clock read 7:30 so I figured if I was going to make the bar in time I better get going. I threw on the same red pumps I wore to work, grabbed my little black bag and walked out of my apartment. I hopped down the stairs quietly trying not to disturb any other the other tenants below me. I made it out my door successfully without waking anyone, and made it down the little stone steps.

The walk to the bar was a bit cold, I wish I had wore a jacket. But instead I just crossed my arms in front of my body and held tight. The clicking of my heals was the only thing I could hear besides the random car horns in the distance. It was oddly silent and deserted on the walk to the bar. I tried to walk a bit faster, probably just my paranoid brain playing stupid tricks on me.

After walking past an incredibly creepy alleyway I could hear walking behind me. "Hey!Wait up!" The voice rang behind me. _Oh Jesus! Gah walk faster Harl. _The foot steps got faster as did mine. "HEY!" The voice rang again. I couldn't take it anymore so I stopped and spun around to confront the man. "What do you..." Then we rammed into each other, the man falling slightly on top of me. "UGH GET OFF!!" I tried to push him off, but he grabbed my small wrists in one of his massive hands."Woah! ! CHILL! It's Sam!" I stopped trying to punch him and got a good look at him. He was propped up on his knees now, holding me up.

I shook my head and started to laugh. I situated myself on my knees facing him. Sam started to laugh along with me. We sat like that for a few minutes until he stood up and held his hand out for me.

"Well, , you really do put up a fight." Sam said still chuckling and holding my hand. "I know! I'm so sorry Sam. Just, this place gives me the creeps sometimes."

Sam held my hand as we walked toward the bar, he fiddled with my fingers. We walked in silence for a little while until I broke it. "Sam, you know you can call me Harleen. It makes me feel like your teacher if you keep saying Miss." I said with a smile facing up to Sam.

Sam continued to look forward but answered. "I know, I just didn't want to call you anything else until you told me otherwise." Then he smiled down at me, his big green eyes dazzling in the moon light. I smiled back up at him. "I like you hair better this way." I said tussling it a bit. He laughed. "You mean not stuck under a cap? I do too."

We finally made it too Todd's. Sam stepped in front of me to open the door. The bar lights were bright and shone pictures of different beers. I stepped inside the small but nicely kept bar. There weren't too many people there, mostly couples my age and single older men. I stuck out my hand behind me blindly searching for Sam's big hand to clasp onto as I made my way over to the counter. The Bartender smiled up at me while he was cleaning a glass, and Sam sat down next to me.

"What can I get you's two's?" The male Bartender asked with a thick inner city accent. He was in his later forties with a small apron covering his bulging stomach. He reminded me of one of the people who were paid to play Santa Clause in the shopping malls, minus the white hair.

"Just a beer for me." Sam said. "Hmm...well, what should I get. I haven't had a drink in forever." I confessed to Sam. He smiled at me. "She'll have a vodka cranberry on the rocks, please." I raised my eyebrow. "Oh, sounds fancy." I said jokingly. "It's really not at all." Sam said smiling at me.

After a couple hours of drinking and joking Sam stood up, a bit wobbly I may add. "I think it's getting a bit late, Harleen." Sam said out-stretching his hand towards me. I pouted. "Not even a little while longer?" I asked pleading. He shook his head. "If we want to get you home safe we should leave now." Sam said smiling, and slowly wobbling in place. "Like you'll save me. You can hardly stand!" I said poking fun at his drunkeness. I to was a bit toasty.

I grabbed Sam's hand and stood up. He paid the bill and walked me out of the bar into the cold streets.

As we were walking he never let go of my hand. Sam was a real gentleman, always making sure I wasn't about to fall or letting me know there was a curb coming up. He hand one of my hands and his other hand was slumped around the small of my back. He made me feel incredibly safe walking down the dangerous streets of Gotham at night.

We got up to the front step of my apartment and stopped. "Well Sam thank you so much, tonight was great." I slurred trying to make it sound genuine, which it was, but my mind wasn't in the best state right now. Sam smiled up at me. "Same here. I hope we can do this again soon." He then bent his head down and kissed the back of my hands gently.

I'm not quite sure if it was the liquor of the lack of intimacy, but I bent my head down to reach his lips. I place my lips softly over his and locked my hand around the back of his neck. He came up the few steps that separated us deepening the kiss. He had to bend over to kiss me because of the hight difference but I just stood on my tip toes. He backed me up against the wall next to the door and continued to kiss me feverishly. We were amazingly concealed by the darkness of the night.

My hands slid onto the back of his neck, playing with his hair absentmindedly. He came close to me and pressed his hips against mine as I was now securely pressed up against the wall. My hands traveled down the front of his rock hard chest, slowly edging lower, past his abdomen. My hands made to the top of his pants and I looped my fingers into them, when he backed away. He pulled away so quickly that I was left panting, eyes still closed. "What..." I started slowly opening my eyes. "I'll see you later Harleen." Sam said slowly backing up. "What...did I do something wrong?" I asked impatiently. Sam shook his head. "No, no. I just...just can't take advantage of you when you're like this, please don't take this the wrong way." He said holding his hands up, also short of breath. "I'll see you at work Harleen." He leaned down down and kissed me lightly on the cheek , turned and left.

I was left on my front porch utterly confused. _He really...didn't want to take advantage of me? _I turned and unlocked the door. I slowly made my way up the stairs up to my little apartment and let myself in.

-----------------------------

I was excited to get to work the next morning to get to see Sam. I had such an amazing time last night and I was anxious to show him I'm still interested, even when I'm not shit faced.

I laughed to myself as it got into my car and towed off to Arkham.

I parked in the same spot as yesterday and quickly flipped the mirror down to fix my hair.

Satisfied with myself I grabbed all my stuff and hopped out of the car. I could see Sam stationed at the front door and a smile spread across my face as I got closer.

Sam's shoulders squared when he saw me. I finally made it up to him and leaned up for a kiss when he held me back with his hands on my shoulders. I was startled. "What?" I asked and Sam pointed upward at the camera facing us. "We cant be seen together, so we have to make it look like nothing, okay?" I shook my head 'yes'. "They haven't installed sound out here yet, so hand me your pass." I did as I was told and fished around in my bag to get it. "Uh, Sam I wanted to talk to you about something." I said while still looking for my pass. "Harleen, last night was great, I'm really glad we did it. But uh, this can't get out of hand. Co-workers aren't supposed to date. But I really, really like you." I finally got the pass and handed it to him making sure our hands touched. I held onto the pass so he had to hold onto my hand. "Sam, nobody needs to know." Sam sighed and seized the pass. He was such a big guy, but he looked so completely unsure of everything. I looked up at him. "It'll be fine. It's our secret."

I said pushing him back a little so we were out of the sight of the camera. I got up on my tip toes and kissed him. His hand slid around the side of my face as he leaned down to get a better angle. I could feel him smile within our kiss, until we heard a buzz from the other side of the door and we broke apart. I flattened my hair and took my pass back from him. The door swung open to reveal one of the nurses going out for a smoke. "Uh, have a nice day ." Sam said stiffly. I cleared my throat. "You to Sam." Walking in he gave me a gigantic smile, I couldn't help but smile back.

I walked toward the long hallway that held my closet. "On time ta'day ?" Betsy the beastly nurse greeted me with her manly voice. I gave a sarcastic smile. "Sure am!" I replied walking past her. _Fat bitch is going to give me a problem every day, I can just feel it._

"! Good morning!" said cheerfully from her desk in her office. _How...did she see me? _I rolled my eyes and turned to go into her office. I plastered on a big fake smile. "Morning !" "I just wanted to let you know that is still in the infirmary so you will not be having a session with her today." I nodded and turned to leave.

I made it to my closet without another interruption. I unlocked the door and let myself in flicking on the light as I entered. Sitting in the middle of my desk was a single rose. A smile spread itself over my face. "Sam..." I sighed, picking it up and holding it to my nose. I inhaled, it smelled so sweet. I looked down and noticed there was a note under it. I picked up the white folded paper, the writing was in red crayon.

_Doc,_

_It's time that you get to know me better._

_Set up a session with me. You know you're able to._

_Don't waste time._

_-J._

I dropped the note and the rose._ How did he get in here._ I asked myself whipping my head around. All I wanted to do was get rid of the note and flower so I threw them into my waste basket. I turned away from it crossing my arms over my chest.

Thoughts rolled over and over in my mind. _Is someone playing a trick on me? There's no way he got in here undetected. _I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a light knock on my door. A nurse eased her way in. "Um , we have a patient that is being testy and he says he not going to give up until he talks to you."

The young nurse with curly red hair said staring down at her chart. "Oh no! Is Elliot okay" I asked panicky. "Um it's not Elliot, Doctor." My shoulders deflated. "It's not..." The nurse slowly shook her head. "Yes, I'm sad to say it is The Joker. He's being quite difficult, well more than usual and he's holding up a guard in one on the session rooms. He says he wont let the man go until he gets to talk to you." I rolled my eyes. Just my luck that the creeper wanting to talk to me. I sighed. "Sure, show me where he is." I said signaling her to go out of the door. I grabbed my white lab coat and followed her.

I followed the young nurse to the session room that The Joker was holding the guard in. I sighed when I turned the corner to see three other guards, guns drawn, facing the open door. I could hear the small whimpers of a full grown man. "P..Please not my other finger...Please. AHH!" The man screamed. I turned and was in the frame of the door. I stood there with my hand on my hip tapping my toe. I was truly annoyed.

"Well, well, well. Lookey what we have here, boys!" The Joker mocked into the blubbering guards ear. The Big guard was kneeling on the floor with his arm raised in the air. The Joker griped tightly onto the guards right hand. I could see four out of his five fingers were limp and swollen, obviously broken. "She comes in and I let the piggy go." The Joker demanded.

" you don't have..." I held up my hand to the other big guard holding his gun toward the open door. "No it's alright. I can handle it." I said squinting my eyes toward The Joker. His eyebrow shot up and he threw the man to the ground in front of the door. As I stepped over the gushing guard, placing my hands back on my hips. "Can I help you?" I asked The Joker sarcastically. "Oh more than you can ever know, sweetie."

He said, the sides of his pale mouth twitching up into a sly grin. I rolled my eyes and grunted. "Ugh. What do you want?" "Shut the door. I want a real session with you." He pointed at the guard who was looking at me pleadingly. "Ah, it's fine. I've got it." I said to the guard who had his gun drawn straight at The Jokers head."Shut. It." The Joker demanded, obviously not phased by the gun pointing at his head ready to take his life at any miss placed twitch. The big guard slowly obliged, closing the door but keeping an eye on me.

"So what do you _want_ from me?" I asked staring straight at his brown eyes. "What do _I _want from _you_??" He asked playfully pointing at himself, and looking around guiltily. "I just want to talk. Is that _so_ much to ask?" I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Sit down. Let's talk."

----------------------------------

His pale smirk was still plastered on his face as he shifted his weight from his left to his right foot, advancing toward me. I still had my eyes bearing into his. With a flick of my wrist I motioned to the chair sitting across the big metal table. "Sit." I demanded. His eyebrow tugged up again. "Sure thing." He slowly made his way over to the cold metal chair on the other side of the cold metal table. As he sat he slumped and let out a big sigh. Crossing his big arms behind his head in his long legs together he sighed. "Well-hell, that was a process, princess. Maybe we could meet discreetly next time. But then again, no. I like making a scene."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Please refrain from referring to me as any of your terms of _endearment_." I seethed. He let out a little chuckle and nodded. "Right, right. A Conflict of interest. But!" He started wagging a long finger in the air as he shifted positions into a relaxed slump. "But! Isn't that big ol' security guard a _conflict of interest _also, Missy?" The long wagging finger was now shifting from the door to me. Insisting on the connection between Sam and I. My back straightened as I squared my shoulders. "I have absolutely no idea what your..." He cut me off by standing up and leaning across the big, cold, metal table.

His big frame casted a shadow across the room from the light in the ceiling. He was a tall man, but not big. Not in the least. His shoulders were a manly square that made up most of his frame. But the leaness of his body and the muscles on his arms made him seem bigger than eh actually was. The towering feeling he gave me sent chills down my spine. I could feel the pit of my stomach flip when he talked harshly, for the first time. "No, you do. Don't be like them. You don't mind breaking a few rules here and there, and _that_ makes you different. Unique. Like me." At the end of his sentence he lighted up the roughness in his voice. By standing up and tweaking a big, toothy grin. It was quick but it was still a different smile he had made.

I didn't exactly know how to reply so I started fiddling with my papers looking for information to talk about. No matter how annoying and brooding he was, he was still fascinating. "Do I make you nervous?" He said incredibly nonchalantly, settling back into his seat across from me. I shot my eyes up to him. "N...no. No you don't I'm just not quite sure..." He once again interrupted me. "You could've fooled me Doc. By the look on your face your _oozing_ fear." He said with yet another smirk plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes. "First of all, I'm certainly not _oozing_ anything, second, if you wanted to have a real session you should let me get my business done." I said looking back down to my papers to start filling out some information that was mandatory. "Take all the time you need Doc. I'd love to watch you do your _business-uh._" I shot my eyes back up to him, this started to feel routine. He'd make some sexual comment to me and I would insist on how inappropriate it was. "ENOUGH!" I shouted standing up. I was the one now who was leaning on the col, metal table. Even though my frame was significantly smaller than his, and my voice was slightly hitched, I tried my damndest to be tough. "I'm sick of this. OF YOU! I am NOT your physiatrist. I never will be! So this session is over!" I said gathering up my papers hastily still mumbling to myself. I was so furious that I didn't hear him make his way over to my side to grab a paper that was lying on the floor. He picked it up and handed it toward me. I turned to grab it but he held onto it, forcing me to turn to him. I was staring straight into his chest when I turned to him. He utterly towered over me, at least a foot taller. He was extremely close to me, I could feel the heat raiding off his body as it _'wooshed' _over mine. I tugged on the paper again trying not to have to face him. I failed and looked up at him. His head was turned down toward mine, staring at me straight in my eyes. His chocolate browns piercing into my sky blues. My breathing hitched as I stared up at him. For the life of me, I don't know why I couldn't turn away. He continued to stare, keeping silent.

I could feel his chest rising and falling, in our so close proximity. My eyes continued into his as we stood there, not saying anything, just staring. _Push him away Harleen! What are you doing? Are you insane? _My mind wouldn't shut up so I shut it off, letting me gaze. He didn't move he just kept two hooded eyes plastered on mine. The only noise in the room was our breathing and the loud ticking of the clock. Well thats all that my red hot ears could make out.

Just then a loud bang sounded on the door. I jumped at the sound falling slightly backward but caught myself.


	5. Attracted to a murdering psychopath

_AN: This chappy contains ADULT material. like...sursly. :D Ye been warned. ;D_

_Mad Love, Clairemarie_

Harleen swayed on her feet as the load bang came again. Her head snapped up at The Joker to see his reaction, as if that was going to confirm anything. He just stood there plainly as if there was no sound at all. Her heart pounded in her chest against the white lab coat she now grasped on to desperately. She didn't understand why her mind wouldn't let her make any movement. It was a knocking at the door. Yes. All she had to do was turn and open it. Yes. But she wasn't able to move her legs. As if the intimate staring contest had paralyzed her. The Joker smiled a coy smile and shifted his weight to move towards her. Still no movement from her legs, just slight trembles. He leaned in close making his face level with hers and cocked his head to the side.

"Eh, you going to get that or am I going to have to be the adult here?" He said in a low, scratchy voice. Harleen shook her head and stepped back. "Uh, I'll..." She started, turning around. She heard him chuckle behind her. The pounding came again, so Harleen ran to the door now. With a giant tug, Harleen pulled the door open. She set a smile on her face as she was now face to face with Sam. "Har...er..., are you alright?" He asked, worry spread across his tanned face.

Harleen shook her head, and looked seductively up into his green eyes. "I'm fine Sam. I can handle one rowdy inmate." She cocked an eyebrow up at his confused expression. "It's just, well, since Dom got hurt and all they called me down here to take care of everything." Sam's hand slowly moved to his gun holstered onto his hip. Harleen could tell he wasn't looking at her anymore but to the unmoving man behind her. She placed a hand on his broad chest. "Sam, really it's fine. I have him under control." She heard a snort behind her followed by a 'I wish'. A shiver ran down her spine.

"It doesn't matter. He's coming with me to solitary." Sam pushed passed Harleen, and pointed at The Joker. "You, come with me now. You didn't think you could injure an officer of the law and get away with it, did you?" Sam said in an indignant tone that irked Harleen. He just sounded so pompous.

Sam grabbed him high in the arm with a tight clenched fist.

The contrast in men was incredible. Sam's big body, built with broad shoulders, and a triangular frame. His tanned skin that was soft to the touch, and his black hair that was cut into a short crop in the back with the front long. He was positively mouth watering. But she could not deny the surge of heat that consumed her body when she looked at The Joker. He was tall and lanky but built with deft muscles. His medium length dark blonde hair hug in curly locks. The tips left reminiscence of a once green dye job. He, up until this moment, repulsed Harleen. At this moment, she didn't even notice the scars. She did notice, however the casual way he stood, slightly hunched. He was, different. Kind of perfect, in his own way.

Harleen shook out of her thoughts when Sam pushed passed her with The Joker now in cuffs. Sam shot her a sympathetic look and Harleen smiled at him with her eyes. "We'll talk after this." Sam said to Harleen with a feigned stern tone.

After the men left the big, cold metal room, Harleen pushed past the remaining guards going straight to her office. Breathing heavily, she ran past Betsey, the large nurse, at the receptionist desk. Flipping through her celebrity gossip rag, Betsey didn't give Harleen a second glance. Harleen's heels clicked loudly as she sprinted down the long hallway to her tiny office.

Finally reaching her door she quickly opened it and slinked inside. Closing the door behind her, Harleen pressed her back up against it's coolness. Her back was burning. In fact it felt like her whole body was on fire. Suddenly memories of last night came rushing back to Harleen. The warmness of Sam, his large hands engulfing her smaller ones, his wonderfully plump lips capturing hers. Remembering how her hands instinctively went up to Sam's large neck. Harleen closed her eyes to steady herself. The moment she closed her eyes, the feeling of Sam's soft, short black hair grew into a longer, curly cut. Her fingers intertwining into the green tipped hair. In her mind Sam's large body became more lanky. Large bulky appendages became more slender, not as soft. She could feel warm breath on her neck where she was holding "Sam's" head. And instead of Sam's smooth deep voice, she heard a scratchy chuckle. "You keep holding me like this, Sugar, and I can't promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

Her heart thumping a rapid _thump thump thump, thump thump thump. _She then realized the thumping wasn't her heart, is was a slight knocking on her door. Her eyes snapped open and widened as she turned to grasp the knob. Slowly cracking the door open a bit she came face to chest with a shiny badge. "Are you alright?" Sam's smooth voice, whispered. Harleen gasped and snatched Sam's large hand in her own and tugged him into the office.

Sam allowed himself to be tugged by the smaller Harleen. "I just wanted to make sure you were..." Sam was cut off by Harleen covering his mouth with hers.

Her fingers drove themselves up his muscular torso. Sam's breath quickened as he captured her little hands in his. "Harleen, are you sure..." "Shut up." Harleen gasped. As she covered her mouth over his again. This time not waiting for a reaction, she started to unbutton his uniform. Sam stopped restraining him self as he felt her tongue urge it's way past his lips. As she worked the buttons on his shirt he lifted her effortlessly and carried her over to the desk. Her red shoes wrapped around his dark trousered behind. His muscles tensing, as her cool, pale hands slid his shirt down over his tanned, muscular biceps.

Harleen didn't know why she did what she did. Something inside her lost it when she started to picture The Joker in her memories of Sam. She felt wrong for even letting it emerge into her thoughts. But it crept in, _**he**_ crept in, like a burglar, steeling passionate moments. Why did his dark eyes invade her thoughts. Why did she feel...right... in the moment? She felt as if she needed to clutch onto his curly blonde hair. She needed to lick the smile off his face.

With a wordless command Sam started hiking Harleen's skirt up. The rush of cool air on her legs sent a chill though her, or was it his large hands now roaming their way up her slender thigh? No matter what was causing the chill, she didn't want it to stop. A tight coil started to spin in her lower stomach. Panting, Sam boldly kissed her neck right behind her small ear, then trailed down across her reached down and undid the belt that confided Sam into his pants. The loud clink of his belt made Harleen jump a bit. For the whole time there were no words spoken between the two, just loud breathing and audible shallow swallows. Harleen's pause made Sam pause as well. His hands resting on the backside of her thighs and hers on his large broad chest. Sam's face, close to Harleen's softly spoke into her small ear. "I want to do this. But..." Harleen looked up at Sam's dark features. His dark heavy brow covered a bit by his longish black hair that was now a little damp. She traced his scruffy, squared jaw bone. Then kissed his plump lips.

Harleen squeezed her eyes shut as she kissed Sam. Her mind started to travel away as Sam slipped his hands up Harleen's skirt and slipped her white cotton panties off her white legs. Doing the same thing, Harleen pushed Sam's black boxer shorts off, exposing his tanned perfect ass. She thought about a longer set of legs standing in front of her. The soft touch of Sam's hands turned rough in her mind. _Can you feel how hard I am for you? _ The voice in her head said in a scratchy deep voice. Harleen's hands instinctively moved down and clutched his perfect member. Sam gave a low growl as he scooted Harleen's now naked bottom closer to him on the desk.

The manly noise pushed Harleen even further into her ridiculous thoughts._ I'm not going to be gentle, Doll-Face. You're going to come for me. Scream my name, sugar. _Sam slowly pushed her legs apart and entered her slowly and gently with another grunt. Harleen wrapped her legs around his bottom to make him go deeper. His powerful body moved in and out of her with ease. "Harder.." Was all that Harleen could squeak out. With the command Sam grabbed her leg and threw it over his shoulder for better access. Now laying her down onto the empty desk Harleen moaned as he went deeper. She wrapped her hands around his thick neck as she matched his movements. Her orgasm started to slink it's way up her thin legs. Sam pumped a little faster as he cupped one of her now exposed breasts. _You're going to come for me Doll-Face._ Sam's eyes found Harleen's closed eyes. With his large, soft, free hand he traced her bottom lip. "Come." Harleen grunted out of her plump pink lips. "I can't...Uh...Harleen..." Sam moaned as he tried to pull out. Harleen's orgasm exploded as her eyes flew open. She looked into Sam's eyes. Coming back down earth she realized that Sam was holding his orgasm. "Har..." Sam said pained. She let her legs loose a little and he slipped out of her and spilled himself with a loud moan. Their breathing was ragged and sparse. Sam's head rested on Harleen's as they gathered themselves. Harleen smiled as she pushed his damp hair out of his eyes. "That. Was..." Sam gave a big sigh as he smiled and cupped Harleen's face and kissed her forehead lovingly. Sam pulled Harleen up into a sitting position.

Sam slipped on his boxers and buttons his trousers. Harleen sat there watching him. His movements seemed just like his love making, calculated, structured, always planning out his next move. She thought it was funny. Sam bent down and slipped Harleen's legs into her panties and scooted them up her legs. "...thank you..." Harleen said standing up and pulling down her skirt and re-buttoning her blouse. Sam smiled up at her with his sparkling emerald eyes. "I...uh... I want to see you again." Sam said awkwardly buttoning his uniform. "See me?" Harleen asked. Sam started tieing up his dark blue tie. "Uh, yeah. I mean, out of work. On a date...again." Harleen laughed. _How could such a large man (in all aspects) be so small?_ "Sure Sam... I'd love to." She said pulling her long blonde hair back into a tight bun. Sam flashed his striking white teeth. "Awesome! I mean...yeah, cool." Harleen laughed as she watched him having trouble with his tie. "Hey turn around." Harleen said standing behind Sam. Her arms hardly reached around his large frame as she started the tie process. Sam smiled embarrassed. "I usually...never untie this thing. I was never taught how to do this. Heh." "Squat down a little will you?" Harleen said laughing and trying to get around his large shoulders. "Hah..sorry. It's not my fault you're built like a fairy." Sam joked. Harleen slapped his shoulders. "Shut up, and let me do this."

Sam seemed so easy to be around. No shivers. No wobbly legs. No mesmerization. Just easy. "There. Good as new." Harleen said going around Sam to his front to straighten out the dark blue tie with her small white hands. Sam dipped his large finger under her small chin to lift her face to his. "I like you a lot Harleen." Harleen smiled.

She should have felt bad. She should have some remorse for picturing a murderer fucking her while this gorgeous, perfectly sculpted man made love to her. But now looking up into his beautiful eyes she didn't feel bad at all. She just had one of the best orgasms she's ever had in her life. No remorse. "I like you too...Sam." Harleen said turning away from him grabbing her while lab coat and throwing it around herself.

A crackling came from Sam's walkie-talkie. "_crrr...Smith! Come in Smith!...crrr_" Sam ran and grabbed the device. "Shit!" He exclaimed. "Smith to Walker. WHAT?" Harleen laughed at the sound of his utter annoyance with his colleague. _" Uh...me and the boys were wondering if you're getting drinks after shifts over?" _Sam rolled his eyes. "...I'm going to kill him." Sam said to Harleen. She smiled and walked over to him. She wrapped her small hand around his large one and pulled the device down bringing his head to hers. She brought her lips to his and said. "Get out of here. I'll see you later." She said smiling then lightly pressing her lips to his. She felt him smile in the kiss. She pulled away and handed him his hat. "...okay..." Sam said with a giant grin on his face. Turning toward the door he left.

Harleen's smile faded as she let out a giant sigh. Placing her hands on her hips she looked around at her office. It looked as if nothing happened. But something did. Harleen realized that she was oddly attracted to a murdering psychopath. Something definitely happened.


	6. God Save Me

**I need reviews, like a hobo needs crack. Pleaaaseee pleassse. It helps me to no end. Even a simple. "oh gee, thats pretty rad." or even "Girl, you suck at life." **

**SOMETHING!**

**Also beware of the sexiness. Okay. Let's just say from here on there's going to be SOMETHING not good for baby eyes. It is rated M. and it IS the Joker. *melt***

**Mad Love.**

**CM**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the day was blur to me. I ended up being able to meet the schizophrenic, Jessica Loam. Jessica had long brown hair that hung down past her waist. It was thin and stringy, just like her body. It seemed like all of her was made out of thin pieces of nothing. I wondered how a person could go about their lives being so frail. Yes, I was tiny. But I was'nt frail.

Knocking on the counseling room, I heard a cheery "Come in!" on the other side. This room was completely different from the room where Joker and I had our...encounter. Thankfully I wasn't questioned about what happened in the room. I don't think I can make my mind go back to that just yet. Except I couldn't help but let my mind travel to what was the result of meeting him. Sam coming to my office, and me completely jumping his bones. It's not that I wasn't attracted to Sam, because who couldn't be? He tall, built and all around gorgeous. Just, something came over my body and I couldn't stop it. _His_ eye's invaded my mind. _His _voice engulfed my ears so that was the only thing I could hear. It was utterly ridiculous.

I entered the room with Jessica sitting in one of the fluffy brown chairs. This room was _completely _different than The Joker's counseling room. Her right hand was handcuffed to the arm of the over stuffed chair. She sat there with her back straight and her legs crossed. Her big brown eyes looked up at me and she smiled. "Hello there Doctor. So nice to meet you." She then attempted to outstretch her right hand to shake mine but the cuffs stopped her. She let out a sigh and said. "I really do not care for these things. I understand why they need put them on her, but I could do with out." I sat down in another overstuffed chair across from her. "On who?" She gave a sweet smile. "Oh, on Jessica. The poor dear. She is a handful. Just the other day she started a fight with a girl who was twice her size." She shook her head and gave a little laugh. "I told her, 'Jessica, darling, she WILL hurt you.' She then proceeded to tell me, after the rather large girl stabbed her that did it so I could feel it too. But I did not. Like I told her." She gave a wave of her hand in dismissal. "And what's your relationship to Jessica...Miss?" I asked. "Oh me? Miss Venetia Poquet. Princess Venetia Poquet, actually. But I have not been called that in a very long time. So just Venetia is fine." The way Jessica held herself as Venetia was full with confidence. She spoke with a minor British accent. "Princess. Really? And, what are you do here with Jessica?" She tucked her foot behind her ankle shifting her weight. "Well, you see...where I came from I was supposed to marry this Prince from the kingdom Father was making allies with. But he was such a bland fellow. I did not fancy him one bit. And when I refused to have his hand in marriage, Father sent me far far away. And here I am." I started writing on my little pad of paper. "And thankful Jessica was to have me. She needed a backbone, the poor dear. She never stood up for herself. And I may be old fashioned, but I do know how to look out for ones self." I looked up from my paper. "So you help her out when she feels pressured or being taken advantage of?" I asked tiptoeing my way around seeing if this was a stable personality or not. She smiled that sweet smile again. "Precisely." Suddenly 'Venetia' jerked her head down so violently that her hair flew covering her face. Her head was down on her knees when she spoke. Her voice was now not as sweet. A deeper voice spoke, with an Southern American accent. "God Damn it, Venetia." Her head slowly rose and looked at me square in the eyes. She gave a sly smile and spoke. "So I guess you met the princess. I told the priss not to talk to you. She only makes things worse." I wasn't sure who I was talking to now, so I proceeded with caution. " Is Venetia harmful to you?" She let out a loud laugh. "HAH! Her? Nah, she's miss perfect. But all's she does is spit all my secrets." "Your secrets? Who are you?" She shook her head and motioned to herself. "Uh, Riley. Who else?" "Riley? Where are you from." She put up her hands defensively. "Nah nah. A pretty thing like yer'self don't need to worry about me." She moved herself with her legs spread apart and rested her left arm on her knee, her back bent. I was surprised. "So you're a man?" She let out another loud laugh. "HA! All male sweet thang. You must be new here."

I loud bang came on the door. _Is this the only way we communicate here? _A guard opened the door. "Times up, Doc." The large guard moved past me toward Jessica. "Aw hey Bob!" 'Riley' said jutting his hand out to the large guard. "Oh hey there ." The guard said shaking his hand. "Ready to go back to the ranch now? Let me undo these cuffs." I watched in awe. How long has she been here that the guards all know her different personalities. _I have a lot of work to do. _I thought to myself. _I need to keep my mind away from him. _That should be easy enough. He's not my patient. He's not my problem. Should be fine.

I went back to the North Wing. Back to my tiny office. The door was open a crack. _Weird. I remember locking it. _I slowly pushed the door open. Everything seemed to be fine. I reached my desk and heard the door slam. The light suddenly went off and it was pitch black. I was going to scream but then a large hand wrapped around my mouth. The only thing I could see was a little sliver of light at the bottom of the door. A warm large body pressed up against my back completely covering all of me. My breath hitched when a hot breath trailed down my neck. "Uh, I wouldn't scream." HIM! He was here! Behind me!

My heart was racing in my now constricting white blouse. I shook my head 'yes' obeying. "Good girl. Now..." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back. "Now, I came here because, uh, we didn't get to have a proper conversation earlier. The large tan one broke us up too early." His other hand slowly slipped itself onto my rib cage, right under my breast. My legs started to wobble again, and I felt the same spinning feeling I did when we were in the metal room. His large hand could reach around my entire side, holding me in my place. I couldn't help but slightly melt myself into his body. "Heh, well Doc, I wanted to have a talking with you, but now...now you're making it hard for me...in more ways than one." His hand tightened pushing me more firmly against him. His hand let go of me and reached for something, in an instant I had a piece of cloth tied around my mouth. "...Just for good measure doll." The cloth was tight and uncomfortable, but all my mind could think of was his hands. His hands. He placed them both on my body now. One on my stomach and the other on my neck slightly grasping it. "I can feel your heart Doc. I-uh, can feel it here." He said moving two fingers to my jugular. "You know how easy it would be to kill you? You're so small, so easy to kill." His fingers started to trail down my clavicle now. "If I wanted to, I could. But then that would ruin all the fun-uh for me." My heart thumped so loudly I could hear it in my ears. His large fore finger trailed itself down in between my breasts that heaved in response. A muffled moan escaped from my bound lips. My hands instinctively twitched to grasp onto something. "Grab the desk." He said in a low, scratchy voice. I did as I was told and bent forward grasping the desk. I could feel all the sparks that started in my stomach work their way down. I felt him move away again and then return tieing my hands onto the desk tightly. I went to move but couldn't. He had tied my ankles to the legs of the desk as well, spread far apart. With my legs being so far apart, my skirt hiked up around my upper thighs. "Now, there's a pretty sight to see." The Joker said. His hands traveled down my back then to my bottom grasping it firmly. He then gave it a quick crack with his fingers which made the sparks in my parts turned into throbs as I stood there. I could feel myself becoming insanely wet. His fingers curled themselves under the hem of my skirt and pushed it upward exposing my white cotton panties. I could hear a grunt, but couldn't see anything. His hands traveled upward now, over my belly, then over my breasts. Molding them with one hand, his other hand unbuttoned my blouse letting it hang open. I wish I could touch him, or touch myself. The throbbing was driving me insane. I pushed back, hoping to get him to touch me in the place I need it most. "Uh, da da. You'll behave." He said tweaking my now excruciatingly taught nipples which sent me reeling back. I could feel his hardness on my bottom. His hands traveled back down over my back then to my bottom. He tried to slide my panties down, but they wouldn't budge over my spread legs. So he ripped them. Ripped them off me. Now standing fully exposed his hands cupped my bottom. I let out another muffled moan. A chuckle escaped his lips.

This was not like making love to Sam. Sam was timid and bland, where as The Joker just took what he wanted. Not that I minded at the moment. My body was reacting like it has never reacted before. I've never been this aroused in my life, and to be having a murdering psychopath making me wet was incomprehensible. But I didn't care right now, all I could think of was my bud throbbing with need. One hand stayed on my bottom and slid down under to my wetness. "Look how wet you are for me doll face. I knew we'd get along great." He said. I could hear the strain in his voice even though he was trying to cover it. His fingers glided over my wetness but never touching what I needed him to touch the most. I whimpered, nudging my bottom back again. "You want me inside you?" He asked. "You want me to fuck you? Fuck you, better than anyone has ever fucked you before?" I moaned, exacerbated. Suddenly I could feel his hardness nudging my bottom, his hand sliding away from my need. I let my forehead rest on the desk as I angled myself upward for him to enter me. But he just teased, stroking my wetness with his cock up and down always missing my bud. I thought I was going to go insane! One large hand wrapped itself into my now loose hair, grasping a handful. And with one strong tug of my hair, he entered me just as forcibly as he pulled my hair. He filled me completely. I thought I was going to cum right then. The pleasure-pain from my hair sent lightning bolts down to my nub. I needed it to be touched. He slowly pulled himself almost all the way out then slammed back into me. My moans grew louder. I tugged on my arm restraints to try and get loose to touch him. But they were tied to tight. Continuing his mind numbing pumping I didn't notice his free hand move down to my wetness. Sliding in and out, his hand worked it's magic on my bud while his other hand traveled to my painfully aroused nipple. Tweaking and rubbing, tweaking and rubbing. I could feel my orgasm coming on. I guess he did too because he leaned over my back, close to my ear and said. "You're not going to cum until I tell you you can." I moaned loudly. My aching wetness was throbbing, needing to release. Both his hands worked my painful nipples now, still pumping in and out of me with ease. I couldn't take it anymore. I moaned a 'please'. He laughed. "You want to cum, baby doll? Does it hurt when I move like this?" He said pulling all the way out and thrusting back in, grabbing a painful handful of my chest. My body was now screaming with lust! I needed to release! As he kept one hand tweaking my nipple his other hand went back to by nub. "I'm going to make you see stars!" He exclaimed, pulling all the way out, then slamming into my ass. I was so shocked I came right then. The biggest head to toe, mind numbing orgasm washed over me. He sent two fingers into my hole and thrusted back deep into my ass, spilling his seed inside of me. His cock filled up so much room in my tight virgin hole, that I came again.

That's it. I think I was his. No. I knew I was his. God save me.


End file.
